We've Got A Runner, Charlie Brown!
by TeeGooglyCoffeeMeat
Summary: Peanuts/MLP crossover based on "The Last Roundup" ft. Ditzy Doo
1. New Record! This Year!

[A/N] I would use the "bold" feature but I'm using my PS3 and it'll just stay that way. I'm making this "The Last Roundup" parody because I'm bored and I love Derpy. This story takes place in 2016. Please R&R. Also, viewer discretion is advised. I just wanted to say that. Viewer discretion isn't really advised. It's REQUIRED! JK. Read.

* * *

Peppermint Patty is running. And running. And running even more. Sweating. Sweat ran like a river down her forehead and armpits. Tears of anxiety, pressure, and wetting her eyes from the wind ran slowly down her face.

She was approaching a hurdle. She jumped close to it. Marcie stood and watched in awe as Peppermint Patty went full Lolo Jones on the hurdles, collapsing on the ground, sending the hurdle with her. Marcie covered her eyes, despite having great pride.

"That's a new record, sir!"

Peppermint Patty got up with a slight smile on her face. "Cool."

"It's such an amazing mystery. How an amazing athlete from 4 years ago could drop so drastically in performance just 4 years later!"

"Oh, yeah. I remember London 2012. I got 1st in every single contest, including the Decathalon! I don't mean to brag, but I'm probably the best Olympic athlete ever!"

"You ARE the best Olympic athlete ever, sir. And you're totally gonna pwn some n00bs at the Rio de Janeiro 2016 Olympic Trials!"

"Umm... what?"

"I decided to loosen out a little bit, sir. Just like you asked me to."

Peppermint Patty blushed.


	2. Darn It, Zeus!

After the theme song, Lucy was wearing her special Air Jordan sneakers. She was on a ledge affixing a banner with Peppermint Patty's face on it.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere and struck her in the back. Again.

"Gosh darnit, Zeus! Quit striking everyone with lightning! You don't wanna do any more damage than you've already done!"

The camera zoomed in to reveal the Humanville Municipal Building, all torn up and broken down.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I just don't know what went wrong. All I did was wash my hands with ambrosia."

"What? You blockhead! Didn't you learn last time when you washed them with dark matter?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy, once again. It's hard to tell the Holy Grail from the soap dish. I just don't know what went wrong." He held his elephant arms up and his lightning struck him in the head.

"Yeah, it's a mystery," Lucy replied sarcastically.

Zeus's cloud moved over to another side to admire Lucy's refurbished building. "Wow! I'm very impressed, Lucy!"

He accidentally crashed into the side of the building. Lucy noticed a falling pillar and rushed towards it. She jumped towards it, landing underneath it. She tried to lift it up with all of her might, but ultimately failed to, and was sent underneath the floorboards of another level.

Zeus checked to see if Lucy was alright.

"Yes, Zeus. I think I broke both my legs, but other than that I'm OK. No thanks to you!"

Zeus was upset. He sat down hard. He sat so hard that he too was sent crashing down. Given his godly nature, he sustained no injuries. His fall was cushioned by Lucy, whose injuries just disappeared given her cartoonly nature, but came back (and some). And then they disappeared again.

"Whoops! My bad!"

* * *

Down below, aside from Zeus and the ruins of the municipal building, everybody was applauding and shouting, "Peppermint Patty! Peppermint Patty!"

"Womp womp womp womp womp womp womp womp womp," we hear from off-screen. The mayor is introducing Peppermint Patty for twenty seconds.

From the broken-down municipal building, Zeus has risen from underneath the floor. "Peppermint Patty! Peppermint Patty!" he joins in applauding, falling again. Lucy rolls her eyes.

Everyone else cheers, and the camera zooms in on Linus. He begins cheering for a speech, but Peppermint Patty remains humble in her abilities, despite being 2 days away from possibly qualifying for the Olympics.

"I haven't prepared much of a speech," Peppermint Patty said. "If I did, it would be one heck of a filibuster!"

She continued. "But I am keeping things going with a little spontaneous 'speech'. First off, I would like to thank the Academy-"

"The Academy would like to thank you!" Zeus added in from the torn up Municipal Building. He fell again, of course.

"I would like to thank my family for supporting me this whole time. I would like to thank Athens and the Roman Empire. I would like to thank the Lord." She produced a Cross. "And I would like to thank all of you for being such supportive people! You are all beautiful!"

Everyone applauded as loud as humanly possible, causing a 2.0 earthquake. Lucy facepalmed as Zeus swore his innocence.


	3. Sendoff

Everybody convened at the airport just before 5:00 am to send Patty off to Rio de Janeiro for the Olympics.

"I want you to show those rodeo n00bs what a real boss is like, sir!" Marcie said.

"Oh, I will," Patty responded.

"Womp womp womp womp womp womp," the Mayor said.

"I'll get the money, too, Mayor," Patty responded.

"And just remember to have a good time," Linus added. "And if you get nervous, manipulate that energy and use it to your advantage. And eat lots of peanuts, popcorn, taffy, etc. Not too much, because Pinkie Pie tells lies. Taffy does not give you energy."

"Who's Pinkie Pie?"

"Beats me. Also, try to take off the wrappers."

"Fiiiiine."

"Just try to do your best," Charlie Brown said. "And if any footballs prevent you from doing so, just kick them. And if anyone tries to pull the footballs away, don't let that stop you. Just go on and keep russeling up some victory."

"Nice monologue. Now-"

"Womp womp womp womp!"

"Yes, I'll get the money."

Suddenly, a voice went up. "Womp womp womp womp womp womp womp womp womp womp womp womp womp womp."

"That's my plane."

"See you soon, Patty!" Schroeder said.

"Try to have fun and do well," Franklin said.

"I will," Patty responded.

"Less than three! Less than three!" Marcie shouted.

"Whatever that means," Patty said.

She got on the plane as everyone said, "Bye!"

"And drink sarsaparilla!" Linus shouted.

"What?" Lucy said.

"It gives her extra sass!" Linus responded.


End file.
